1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reeling unit for a blind and, more particularly, a reeling unit that collects a string in order when the string is reeled on the reeling unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a winding device mounted on a venetian blind or similar comprises a headrail with two ends, a worm gear attached to one end of the headrail, a roller attached to the other end of the head rail, and a lift cord storable in a coiled manner around the worm gear. At least one connecting string is extended between the worm gear and the roller, and suspends a shade cloth at two ends so that the venetian blind moves at the two ends synchronically and evenly.
However, the at least one connecting string extended between the elements of the winding device easily becomes tangled, and this results in malfunction. Additionally, as the shade cloth is strung up only at the two ends, it can not be easily lifted especially when the shade cloth is wide and heavy. Adding more connecting strings to string up the shade cloth between the two ends is a solution for that problem, but providing more connecting strings causes more possibility of them tangling together.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the drawbacks of the conventional winding device for a blind.